June Jssei’s story
by Mahjonggmania
Summary: June Jssei a Cross Academy student, a head councillor, leader of the day class and like the rest of the Vampire Knight cast she has secrets, three of which may prove deadly. But one thing remains to be seen, is she a mere pawn or a powerful player?
1. Chapter 1

**June Jssei was the original character I had planed to use in my first VK fic but that evolved in Anther Kuran! And June became Jun. But since I like June I decided to use her as a straight from the begging OC.**

**Okay some of this story is a continuation of Yuki's monologue from chapter one volume one.**

**Disclaimer: Vampire Knight and all related products belong to Matsuri ****Hino**

**Volume 1 chapter 1**

As Kaname Kuran walked away to join the rest of the night class a familiar voice laced with sarcasm reached Yuki and Zero's ears

"I'm glad to see that the ties between students are as strong as ever" the owner of the voice came into view, she was a tall girl dressed with a right sided fringe in the female uniform of Cross and wearing the same armband as Zero and Yuki on her right arm which indicated her status and position to the other students. The only thing that was different about her outfit from the rest of the students was that she worn black gloves over her hands.

_Yuki's monologue_

_This girl is June Jssei. _ _Just like Zero and I she's a student councillor in fact she's the head student councillor. She is also leader of the day class. The reason she wears gloves is because she was in an accident when she was younger, which left her hands with large notable scars _

Inside Chairman Cross's office

As Zero left to avoid Chairman Cross speech about the bridge built between humans and vampires through education June wondered if she could do the same and when Yuki jumped out the window leaving the chairman in tears June took it as the appropriate time to leave. But just as her hand reached the door knob the Chairman's voice stoped her

"So June do think peace between vampires and humans will ever be achieved?" sighing June thought about her answer carefully before replying

"I honestly don't know Chairman" The chairman began to look down hearted so June pulled out her prize wining smile "But it will be so much fun finding out".

As she turned to leave June could he the chairman began to roll around on the floor crying "Jssei-chan is a meanie who doesn't understand what I am trying to achieve *wah*"

"Hardly" said June under her breath as she left the office "I'm just trying to enjoy the ride for as long as possible"

**Short I know but June's story and background are all going to be slowly revelled, just like the rest of the VK cast so keep reading and it will defiantly be ZeroxYuki by the end.**

**So rate and review **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Vampire Knight and all related products belong to Matsuri ****Hino**

**I would have included the chapter 1 inserts last chapter but I thought that it would be better if June was just introduced in the first chapter of my story before I expanded. **

**Volume 1 chapter 1 insert 1(On patrol) **

"Oh Zero" said June as joined her friends on the roof of one of Cross Academy's buildings "It is completely natural for Yuki to take an interest in boys" June paused before pulling out her dazzling smile "Just it should be completely natural for you to take an interest in girls. I for one am worried about your lack of development regards to that " Zero was obviously annoyed at June's comment but the look that fazed no only Yuki but an adult man who should be used to dirty looks (the Chairman) did not upset the head_ councillor_ at all in fact June seemed to quite enjoy teasing Zero

"That is no boy" Zero retorted point to the window Yuki had seen Kaname in a few minutes ago "it is just something that looks human so it is not natural at all to have.." Zero paused trying to be tactical about what was going to come from his moth next "that sort of interest and trust me you have nothing to worry about in regards to my interest in girls in fact" Zero quickly shut his mouth realising he had be set up by the older councillor. June chuckled glad that her plan had confirmed what she all ready thought "Well if you say your okay in that department Zero then I believe you" She lightly pattered his shoulder before disappearing off the roof.

**Volume 1 chapter 1 insert 2 (Aido bites Yuki)**

"_Will that be alright with you Kiriyu" asked Kaname as he held Aido by his shirt collar_

"That will be fine Kuran-Sempai as long as I accompany you three to the office" said June appearing form the trees .Kaname nodded in approval, June turned to Yuki and Zero "Zero lower you gun" he did "Thank you, all right you to go get cleaned up and take care of these to girls"

"Yes Jssei-sempai" said Yuki and Zero as the head councillor began to walk towards the academy's office with three vampires in tow 

**Volume 1 chapter 2**

**In the Chairman's office before the festivities**

June looked at the piece of paper Yuki had just given her _a weeks worth of household chores to order_ with Yuki's cleaning skills being just a little better than her algera skills June wasn't sure she really sure about using Yuki's gift any time soon. She averted her eyes as the chairman stared acting like his usually weird self mood. She passed him a tissue when she saw that his nose had become runny due to the insane happiness he was currently felling.

As she move towards the door the Chairman's wanted to give the Chairman some alone time voice hit her ears and stoped her "June" he said in surprising serious voice that June had no idea could come from a man who had just been dancing around his office a few minutes ago. June was obviously worried and really scared

"Yes Chairman" she answered unevenly betraying her feelings

"I what you to stop by soon and talk about that 'issue' " he paused and sighed, June seeing the sadness on his face knew exactly what 'issue' he was referring too.

"This issue is has become more demanding of our attention hasn't it?" The Chairman nodded

"You heard what happened a few nights ago didn't you?" This time June nodded, that was all she could do since there was nothing she could she do or say that would fix this 'issue' and bring those involved peace. Knowing that the Chairman wanted to be alone she set off for her Valentines Day duties.

**During the chocolate giving **

"All right girls Kuran- sempai and I have met of the past few night and we have decided on the following rules , but firstly make sure you are standing at the correct both to give your chocolates so that you can show your chosen male Night Class member your affection" said June standing on small stool that Chairman had given her, at the front of the gate that lead to the moon dormitory which give her all ready tall stature gave her quite an intimidating appearance " You will be civil and mature about this and will not cause any major destruction or disturbance in the presence of the Night Class otherwise I have been give permission form the Chairman and Kuran sempai to end these festivities .Once you have presented your chocolate and it has been accepted return to your dormitory immediately, you are also to go back to your dorm once the Night Class student has left his both for class. Failure to follow any of these rules will result in an automatic detention" June paused to sigh and wait out any annoyances that girls would have about the rules before heading a loud tap coming from the other side of the door, coming from Yuki's staff, which signalled that the night class students where ready. June plastered a big smile on her face before finishing off her announcement

"And lastly girls I really wish for you to have fun this evening since this occurs only once a year"

"Of course Jssei- sempai" coursed the girls who had their leader back in their good books ._Thank goodness_ thought June to herself as she stepped down allowing the gates to open and the night class to become the receivers of many confessions of love, _which would never be retuned_ though June as she leaned against the trunk of tree to observe the festivities taking place as well as any problems that may resalt.

The president of the student council was a little saddened when she saw the display taking place between her fellow councils Zero Kiriyu, Yuki Cross and Moon dormitory leader Kaname Kuran. June sighed as the battering between Yuki and Zero reached her ears knowing full well that Zero at least was lying in his reason for throwing Yuki's Valentine Chocolate at its interred recipient. Since the current situation that had already begun to rise made the males perfect actions run deeper than his best friend looking really pathetic. Much deeper

June smiled to her self as she thought about the other Valentines Day present that Yuki was planing to give zero latter her only worry was if he would be able to stomach it, because she defiantly couldn't.

**Volume 1 chapter 3 **

**The Chairman's office **

"Ah June" said the Chairman as the head councillor entered his office.

"I wonder if we could talk about that 'issue' Chairman, since it has become more of a problem since last night"

"So you did feel it then" said the Chairman wistfully "I thought you might" he smiled "You are the leading prodigy of that man after all" June winced upset that she was lying to the man who had shown nothing but kindness to her.

"We'll talk as soon as Kaname gets here I promise" he said indicating to a chair that she should sit down and wait for the other participant of their dissuasion to arrive.

She didn't have to wait long and she could soon feel her Night Class count part close by.

June and Kaname bowed to each other respectfully and June before and emotionless statue showing no response to the discussion between the two men, even the open acknowledgement of Kaname Kuran being a true-blooded did not fazed her instead it just confirmed what she already thought to be true so she just quite filed the information away until later it wasn't until Kaname said

"_Humans turn into Vampires when they get bitten by a true-blooded one!"_ That she spoke

"Chairman if that is the case then I must side with Kuran- sempai. To be forced to live with those you truly despise is one thing, but for someone who has gone through what I have gone through to have this have such a thing forced upon them is completely different" she paused unable to look her males campions in the eye for a moment, when she finally retuned their gaze she said "but my duty is to the day class students and if Zero becomes a threat them then he must be removed immediately. Please reconsider Chairman"

Then Chairman choose not answer June but Kaname instead

"_Yes Kaname…A true blooded vampire fed on Zero's blood four years ago"_

**TBC**

**A/N As a side note for those that are confused the "issue" June and the Chairman are talking about is what will happen to Zero not that he is tuning into a vampire, June knows what is happening to Zero and why ( how she does will be revealed soon).**

**Rate and Review **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Vampire Knight and all related products belong to Matsuri ****Hino**

**For those of you reading this I suggest you go back to the beginning since I left out a part of June's description which will become very important later on as well as serval spelling mistakes have been put right **

**Volume 1 chapter 4**

"_What's wrong Kaname?" asked the Chairman when he noticed a change in the young vampire_

"_I smell blood" was the boys answer as he raced out of the room_

"_Kaname!" shouted Cross ,but to avail since Kaname was long gone._ June and the Chairman started at each other shock and sadness conveyed on both their faces. Suddenly the Chairman stood up "Come June" he said as when through the same door that their trueblooded campion had exited in haste only a moment ago June arming her self with her wrist blades once the Chairman's back was turned .

June followed the Chairman from his office to the base of the main staircase, where he stood feet apart in an immovable stance. June taking the initiative stood beside him feet together in a similar stance hands behind her back.

It felt like hours until Kaname came down the stairs, a Yuki with her neck covered in blood in his arms.

"_Chairman"_ was all he said but the Chairman responded in the voice that he had used when he had approached June about the "issue" earlier in the week.

"_I understand" he replied pushing his glass up on to the bridge of his nose_. As the protest from Yuki became distant the Chairman turned to June

"June could please wait go to my office and then take Zero's cloths to the incinerator so that the smell does not remain?" June nodded and quickly went away to fill her duty

As June made her way towards the incinerator she wondered how this was going to change the delicate balance that already existed in the academy after all, as much as June hated to admit it, if Kaname decided it the entire Day Class could be killed from excessive blood loss so if something happed to change Kaname backing "peace through eduction" then it would be lucky if a single Day Class student was left alive._ Damn it Chairman_ Thought June to herself _How can_ _you place so many lives in the hands of one single Vampire even if he is a Kuran. _June look down at the buddle in her arms. It was Zero's bloody shirt. June was surprised that the blood one, obviously Yuki's could smell so sweet. So very very sweet. The smell intensified as June lifted the shirt to her nose. June grunted and shook her head before throwing the shirt into the incinerator

**Volume 1 chapter 5**

Yuki and Zero entered the Chairmans's office and June refused to meet their eyes as the Chairman displayed Zero's new uniform, When Zero lashed out at the Chairman June move towards Yuki in anticipation of what came next.

When Yuki saw the technique that hunters used to tame vampires June placed her hand on her shoulder and said "Relax you haven't hurt him Yuki"

.∞.

As Yuki and Zero left the Chairman to June and asked "Do you think I am doing the right thing?" June sighed as she answerd "I don't know Chiarman but you and both know that they can not be seprated form each other"

**TBC **

**A/N June's wrist blades are similar to the one Jing from **_**King of Bandit Jing**_** wears however June's are little longer and wider (the tip of the blade reaches the tip of June's middle finger).**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Vampire Knight and all related products belong to Matsuri ****Hino**

**We are now in volume 2 and right from the first chapter June becomes even more of an enigma and thanks to utahikarasu for your fabulous review. Also many thanks to .Angel who has graciously agreed to become June Jssei's story Beta reader and for free too **

**Volume 2 chapter 6**

Being a third year student meant that June had free periods in which to study for entrance exams, but since June was the Day Class leader, she would often spend her time in the Chairman's office. This is where she found herself watching Lily, the so called 'Demon Horse from Hell' do what she did best - make others the victim of her foul moods. Right now the victims were are group of first years, specifically Yuki Cross, who had just been kicked in the backside, causing June to smile, but soon Lily's rampage and June's fun were over as someone with a similar foul mood caused Lily to halt. Zero Kiriyu.

"Chairman?" June asked suddenly, knowing that the consequences could be dire

"Hmm," he answered, looking up from his paper work.

"I was wondering," June paused, took a deep breath, and decided to take the plunge, "if you were planning to have a family dinner soon. I mean it's been such a long time since the last one."

An awkward silence began to fill the room as the lips that were thin during contraction morphed into the Chairman's trademark smile.

"June that is an excellent idea!" he yelled becoming his usual hostess self. "In fact I'll do one tonight and since the Night Class is one holiday Yuki, Zero and yourself don't have to rush. Now let me write you out a list…" June sighed, content that her objective was complete. Yuki and Zero really needed sometime away from Cross Academy. Now if only if there was some way to keep the Chairman form telling Yuki and Zero that she had suggested the "family" meal everything would be sweet.

.∞.

June smiled to herself as she walked down the city streets with her fellow Cross Academy guardians Zero and Yuki.

June dug her hands deeper into the pockets of her waist length jacket, still managing to keep her back straight, and she walked listening to the banter between her friends. She was glad that the current tragedy they were facing could be forgotten at least for a while. A slight breeze blew past and June was glad that her slim-fit brown pants and round neck long sleeve blue top were as good as her jacket and brown leather boots in keeping the cold out.

A chill went down June's spine and she stopped to make sure that her instincts were correct. They were, and she had already wasted precious seconds confirming them. June looked over at her companions, neither of whom appeared to have sensed what she had, to her own discomfort.

June breathed a sigh of relief. Now, she just needed to separate herself from them without causing suspicion. Yuki had grabbed Zero and was now pulling him along with her. June knew she had to say something since '_I lost you while shopping_' wasn't going to be believed.

"Uh, Yuki, Zero," called June, getting their attention. "I need to do some personal shopping so why don't I meet you on the path back to the academy in about half an hour?"

"Okay, we'll see you in about half an hour June-sempai," said Yuki, waving goodbye as she pulled Zero along behind her. June waited until they were out of sight before breaking off into run, heading for an alley on the other side of the street.

June leaned against the right side of the alcove that led into the alley. She crossed her arms and gazed out into the street, as if waiting for someone.

"So you felt it then?" asked a middle-aged man's voice from the other side other alley

June closed her eyes and lowered her head.

"Would I be here if I hadn't?" A small chuckle erupted from the other side of the alley.

"I suppose not, and you're to stay put. By the way the Hunters Organisation and the Council of Ancients already have deployed. Things would just get messy if you stake a claim too. But I must say that I was surprised that the Kiriyu boy hasn't noticed anything. It just shows how superior we are to the hunters." June said nothing.

"Well, he has a lot going on right now – you should know that better anyone." June eyes snapped open

"Hunters have come to depend on their physical strength and to disregard metal abilities and spiritual powers. If all three were homed and relied upon, then there would be no difference between us," June said.

"Maybe between me and regular hunters, but you and that boy are different. Even that girl is unique."

"Yes Yuki is definitely unique," said June, smiling.

"Jssei, do you remember the reason you have been placed in Cross Academy?"

"Just what are you suggesting!" asked June enraged.

"For your sake I hope nothing, I like you and would hate to see you cut loose."

"You don't have to worry about me…"

"Jssei?" June pushed off the wall and broke into a run. "Jssei!?" June ran to the alley on the left side of a small café.

"Yuki ? Zero? Are you guys okay?" she asked, only then noticing Ichjio- sempai placing his katana in his holder with Skiki- sempai beside him. Yuki was behind Zero who was holding Artemis looking stunned. Between the four of them was large pile of ashes.

**TBC**

**We are finally in volume 2 Yay! And remember to rate and review **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N (1) I apologise for the lateness of this update but I have had a lot of crap to deal with most of which has left in no mood or unable to write. Thanks to all who have alerted either the story or me.**

**Also big thanks to .Angel for counting to be June Jssei's story's Beta reader**

**A/N (2) For those reading this because I said it would be Yuki and Zero at the end I am sorry, you see I didn't realise that Matsuri Hino was counting Vampire Knight after volume 10 until after I had crap descend on me (see A/N [1]) and I was planing my own ending with ZeroXYuki incorporated in (it may still happen). I promise to delete my ZeroXYuki pledge from chapter 1 A.S.P and I hope that J.J.S will continue to be read by all those have chosen to come this far. **

**Disclaimer: This story is a work of fiction is based on anther work of fiction, **_Vampire Knight_** by Matsuri ****Hino**** and is no way associated with **_**Vampire Knight**_** or Matsuri Hino**

**Volume 2 chapter 7**

June walked silently back to Cross Academy, briefly noticing that Zero continued to stare at what was left of the level E vampire until he was well out of the alley. She wondered why Ichijo had given him an invitation to join the Night Class, and at the stroke of midnight no less. Vampires kept to themselves.

For Ichijo to ask two humans and a hunter of one of the most notable clans to drop by meant the vampires were extremely at ease with them.

Either that, or the Night Class had been asked/ordered by Kaname Kuran to issue them invitations to whatever it was they were holding that night.

**At the dinner table**

June placed mouthful after mouthful of the Chairman's gourmet cuisine in her mouth in an attempt to escape the rather unique mood that always accompanied a "Cross family meal". She made sure she was chewing as the chairman waited for a response from his 'children'.

"_I told him so many times that 'my- cuisine isn't a word, unlike 'continental cuisine, for example…" _

"_And I keep drilling into him that I'm not one of his 'children'."_

"He should actually be happy since we haven't become non- communicative teenagers," said June, who was sitting at the other end of the table and had a full view of Chairman wallowing in his pit of sadness.

June quietly chewed her food, following Yuki and Zero's suit of just eating for the next few minutes. That seemed to please the chairman as he returned to his seat smiling.

"_What happened…when you were out today? How did Yuki get hurt?"_

June froze like Zero and Yuki thinking about offer that vampires had put forward.

"_You want to know why we disposed of that vampire…? Very well. Meet us at the back of the Moon Dormitory when the clock strikes 12 a we'll have a nice, long talk…"_

"_The cut…," began Yuki _before the chairman cut her off.

"_Ah...! I nearly forgot! Zero take these. You've nearly run out right?"_ asked the chairman handing Zero two boxes with small white pills in them.

"_Blood tablets…"_

"_Don't give me that stunned look… From now, these will be my daily supplement."_ said Zero after he had caught Yuki and June staring at him.

"_Okay…"_

"Hey it's going to get better - trust me, Yuki .Remember when I first came here? You wouldn't stop staring at my hands," Yuki nodded.

"And then you just got used to it."

Yuki looked puzzled. June sighed; she had been trying to be as nice as she could since Zero was on her left and opposite Yuki but the younger female hadn't grasped the idea June was trying to get across. This meant she would have to spell it out.

"What I mean is seeing Zero taking blood tablets may seem like a big deal at first, it will soon be as natural as seeing yourself in the mirror in the morning," June paused and looked down at her plate while picking up more food. "But perhaps the dinner table is not the best place for such matters Chairman."

"Yes, I suppose it was inappropriate, June," replied the Chairman. The room became silent as the three teenagers completed the situation in their own little worlds.

"_Aw come on! Stop looking so grave! The tablets are only for suppressing his thirst… Eat up! The food is getting cold!" _

"_Keh!"_ yelled Zero, standing up

"_Clam down! Kiriyu you need to think positively!"_ screamed the Chairman, backing away.

"You brought this on yourself," said June, exasperated, while continuing to pick at her food.

**After dinner **

June finished buttoning her school jacket. She tapped her fingers on her palms and her wrist blades shot out from under her school shirt and jacket. She paused, waiting for Yuki to get upset at her coming along and coming armed, but Yuki was too busy trying to stop Zero from coming. Zero meanwhile was just loading his Bloody Rose gun with bullets. June once again tapped her fingers on her palms and her wrist blades shot back in place waiting to be used.

June listened to her friends argue, surprised by how loud yet southing their raised voices actually were. The three guardians' demeanour changed suddenly as they began to draw their weapons.

"_Have you come to welcome us bloodsuckers?"_ Zero asked as he pointed his gun at Kain's head while Yuki held Aido back with her staff.

June who had been walking behind the two other guardians, now stepped into the space they had created when they had drawn their weapons. She had one wrist blade aimed at Aido's head and the other poised to rip through Kain's shoulder.

"_Oh yes…Ichjio invited you, so we don't have a choice in the matter,"_ stated Aido.

"_You can try defending yourself against every one of us… Don't say I never warned you though. All our comrades are gathered here tonight,"_ added Kain calmly, with his eyes closed.

As the three guardians were lead deeper into the moon dormitory's grounds the unease and downright angry feel towards them was obviously apparent. June caught snips of vampires venting as well as promises of death if June and her companions displeased them in any way.

"Yuki, Kiriyu and Jssei. Glad to see you three!" exclaimed Takuma Ichijo a large smile on his face. _"Welcome to my Birthday party! Enjoy yourselves tonight!" _

June went silent as Yuki learned the truth behind her attack earlier that day. June closed her eyes as Zero filled in the missing piece.

"_Humans Vampires always end up in level E, Yuki. It only a matter of time… before they go mad and drift towards their own destruction."_

"_Yes … they become gluttons for blood and possess a constant urge to feed. Then they go on killing sprees,_" added Ichijo sadly.

"_That's why the upper classes are in change of keeping human Vampires under control."_

"_In charge…?"_ asked a stunned Yuki.

"_However, once in a blue moon, an 'accident' takes place… Such as a mad vampire escaping from the watchful eyes of aristocrats… and blundering into human society…"_

"_Today we received a report regarding a level E Vampire sighting in the city," _said a new yet familiar voice. _"Ichjio and Shiki went to hunt it down… on my orders,"_ stated Kaname Kuran, his eye an emotionless blood red. Seiren, who was standing behind him, shared his expression.

"_Kaname- senpai..!"_ shouted Yuki as the night class began to whisper.

"_Master…"_

"_Master Kaname's here; he seldom attends a party."_

"_Sempai you ordered them to…" began Yuki._

"_Yuki…Why didn't you report the incident to the Chairman?"_ asked Kaname. _"You're a campus Guardian and yet you trusted Ichijo's word… And came here to such a dangerous place…"_

"_That's because… I didn't think it was something that could be handled with a simple report…Besides I wanted to ask the night class directly." _

"Directly…I see… Come here Yuki, Kiriyu, Jssei."

The three guardians obeyed the true -blood and began to ascend the steps towards him Zero and June keep their eyes down while Yuki's darted around.

June became silent once they had reached the top of the stairs and only raised an eyebrow when Zero refused to meet Yuki's gaze after Kaname had asked her to sit down beside him. She crossed her arms over her chest when she felt the eyes of every vampire turn towards them when Kaname had given his command.

June breathed out silently as the other vampires returned to their pervious conversations however her opened palms had now become fists, ready to bring out her weapon at a moment notice.

That moment came soon after when a remark from Kaname caused Zero to point his gun at the true blood's head, June in turn aimed one of her wrist blades at the back of night class member Serien's neck as she drew blood from her friend's throat.

"_Seiren… Let him be. I said something that I shouldn't have,"_ said Kaname. The words placated the girl enough for her to remove her hand from Zero's neck. June then retracted her wrist blade back up her sleeve.

June then stood silently as Yuki learned just who her idol Kaname Kuran really was. She then followed Zero down the steps that they had just come up before disappearing into the darkness of the night just as Zero had after seeing the blood-taking session between Senri Shiki and Takuma Ichijo.

**TBC**

**Rate and Review **


End file.
